A Regal Responsibility
by PegasusWings
Summary: Luna knew she would have to face Equestria sometime but how can she with her dark thoughts constantly invading her kind. Of course she wants to be accepted but can she stop herself from succumbing to her own darkness and self hatred?


A Regal Responsibility 

Luna stood staring intently at her old home, so much had changed since then. She sighed and her ears fell short as she looked to the ground sadly. Celestia turned her gaze to Luna and saddened at her younger sisters turmoil.  
"I can't do this" Luna whispered ever so quietly scraping her hoof on the ground nervously, Celestia sighed and nudged her sister.  
"I have every confidence in you Luna" Celestia said sweetly stepping forward her tail swishing behind her gesturing to be followed. Luna nodded and breathed in trying to find confidence although in the back of her mind a dark voice growled wickedly.

Celestia walked proudly into the grand hall her wings stood tall and her beautiful mane blew gracefully behind her, she was met with bows and adoration by the crowds of citzens who welcomed her back happily so they could continue with their Summer Sun celebrations. Celestia smiled and closed her eyes as she made her way to her throne. Luna watched Celestia with a soft smile- somewhere deep inside her she remembered when she could do that. Celestia smiled to Luna and nodded but Luna hesitated still at the door watching the crowd nervously as everypony seemed to gasp in horror and fear. Luna gritted her teeth and looked to the floor as a burst of confidence seemed to make her start walking into the now silent grand hall, Luna winced as she heard Filly's whimper and cry but she knew she had to do this, after all the road to redemption was a long one and these were the first baby steps.  
"it's _her_ the nightmare moon" somepony hissed to their friend, Luna's heart fell heavy but something deep inside her worried her more. That feeling of anger and hate-the true power of the nightmare moon.  
"Citizens of Canterlot!" Celestia beamed snapping Luna from her dark thoughts and making her gaze up at her regal sister.  
"Our very own Princess Luna has returned to us!" Celestia said happily but with authority, "and I welcome her back with an open heart!" she said smiling down at Luna who smiled back nervously still glancing around at the cold reception.  
"Would you care to say a few words?" Celestia asked sweetly encouraging Luna. Luna looked to her side and met the gaze of some ponies who stared at her with hateful eyes. Luna sighed and shook her head and looked back to the floor making Celestia frown.  
"It appears that the princess is tired, but please everypony continue to enjoy your celebrations!" Celestia said quickly clearing the grand hall so she could be alone with Luna, Luna winced as the doors slammed shut and avoided the burning gaze of Celestia.  
"You cannot expect them to love you straight away" Celestia said lying down on the steps to be at eye level with Luna, "They will need to learn to trust you again" She whispered soothingly with a small smile which soon faded as Luna sighed still not meeting Celestia's gaze.  
"I would like to be alone" Luna whispered turning to leave. Celestia nodded getting the doors for Luna with one swift flick of her horn. Luna nodded in appreciation and slowly walked to her bed chambers finding it strange how well she still knew the castle.

Luna stood staring at her reflection in her cobwebbed room which was still set out the same from that day 1000 years ago, she looked around at the dark space and frowned as she spotted a painting of herself and Celestia on the floor with a clear hoof mark through Celestia's face- the anger of Luna's old self. Luna sat down on the cold floor wallowing in her self hatred feeling tears roll down her cheeks.  
"What's happened to us?" a cold voice whispered making Luna shudder, Luna looked around nervously until her eyes met her reflection in the smashed dressing room mirror, Luna laughed sadly realisng she was once again alone.  
"You're not alone" the voice hissed again, at this Luna looked up her eyes widening as she looked at the mirror once again but was horrified as she stared into the glowing eyes of her past self,  
"But you're the old me" Luna questioned becoming nervous. The reflection laughed and shook her head.  
"I'm not old or new, I'm you" she grinned. Luna swallowed as a lump formed in her throat as she remembered the past.  
"Your own loneliness created me" The reflection sneered "and together we did amazing things!" she growled, Luna shook her head clamping her hooves over her ears.  
"I'm not her anymore I'm not! I'm Luna!" she yelled.  
"You can't escape it" The reflection laughed as it faded into a cold chuckle within Luna's mind.


End file.
